


Training

by Titti



Category: Lost
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-10-16
Updated: 2004-10-16
Packaged: 2017-12-15 21:44:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/854368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Titti/pseuds/Titti
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/854358">Prejudice</a>.  Staying in top shape could be vital for their survival and possibly for more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Training

They barely managed to connect the antenna to one of the tallest trees they could find, when they heard the roar. It was close, a lot closer than before. They rushed down to the ground, scratching themselves against the hard trunk. Clothes were ripped in the haste, but it didn't matter. The only important thing was to reach the beach as quickly as possible.

They ran through the jungle. Sawyer didn't miss the chance to see just how fit Sayid was. It became even clearer when he lost his breath, and his side was hurting, and he simply couldn't take one more step. He stopped, resting his hands on his knees, panting hard.

Sayid ran a little further before stopping. He turned, realizing that Sawyer was not behind him anymore. "What are you doing?" He didn't wait for an answer, but ran back and grabbed Sawyer's arm, pulling him forward until Sawyer was running again.

They didn't stop until they reached the edge of the beach. "What was that?" Sayid yelled. "Do you have some sort of death wish or do you think that you're a hero?"

Sawyer rested against a tree. He had a sarcastic reply; he really did, except that he still couldn't breathe, let alone speak. "Couldn't run anymore," instead he said.

Sayid walked toward him until their bodies were flush against each other. "But you could and you did. It's all about your mind. You can't let you body make the decision for you."

Sawyer laughed breathlessly. "Fine for you to say. You look like you went for a stroll." Actually all sweaty, clothes ripped, and chest heaving with each breath, Sayid looked like a god, but Sawyer decided to keep that for himself.

"If you can't run, then you don't go into the jungle. It's that simple," Sayid stated.

Sawyer snorted. "Who died and made you king? That thing might work with your people but us Americans, we do what we want, and we certainly don't take orders from self-made emperors."

Sayid rested his hands against the trunk, inches from Sawyer's face. "You are the most obnoxious, smartass, arrogant prick around, but I don't want you dead. I want you alive and around to annoy me." He leaned closer until their lips were brushing. "I want you around so I can screw you."

Their lips crushed together. Had Sayid cut his lips while running? Because he could swear that he could taste blood, and it couldn't possibly be caused by their kissing, not even when they were trying to devour each other.

Sawyer arched his body until his erection was sliding against Sayid's. Sayid pushed back, pinning him against the tree. Their hips rocked together while they continued to kiss, coming up for air when it was necessary.

"Fuck me," Sawyer breathed out when Sayid gave him the chance to get some oxygen into his starved lungs.

He wasn't sure how it happened, but he found his face being pressed against the tree, his pants open and pooling at his feet. Sayid opened his pants, and Sawyer wasn't even going to think about lube. Spit would suffice.

Sawyer shouldn't have worried, because whatever Sayid was using felt wonderful. The thick cock thrust into him, pinning him against the tree, his own cock sliding against the trunk. It was supposed to hurt, but it didn't. It felt like pure bliss.

He moaned, and moaned again. He was so close, and Sayid was pushing into him, over and over, and suddenly...

Another voice.

Please don't make him stop. He needed to come.

Then someone was shaking him. "Sawyer, are you okay?"

Sawyer blinked a few times. "Yeah, doc, I'm fine." God, he was going to kill the fucking jackass.

"It sounded like you were having nightmares," Jack said concerned.

"I'm okay. Go save some kittens and leave me alone." Sawyer rolled to his side, making sure that the makeshift blanket was covering him. He could imagine Jack rolling his eyes and sigh like the good little martyr he was before leaving Sawyer alone.

He took a few deep breaths. The dream had been so vivid. Of course, the fact that most of it had happened made it more convincing. Except in reality, after telling him that he needed to shape up, Sayid had walked off. It also explained why being fucked dry against a tree hadn't hurt at all. Sawyer made a point to go through the luggage again, and confiscate any lotion he could find. One never knew when it would come handy.

He felt the sand fly as Jack came by again. "Doc, why don't you go screw freckles?"

"Jack said that you weren't feeling well." Sayid sat dangerously close.

"The doc is an idiot, and I'm fine." Didn't anyone sleep on this fucking island? They had all conspired to make his life hell. They had to. There was no other explanation.

"That thing we saw-"

Sawyer rolled until he faced Sayid. "We didn't see anything."

"I know, but not to be able to run..."

Sawyer propped himself up on his hand. "I'm telling you I’m fine. More than fine." He grabbed Sayid's hand and pressed it against his crotch. "That's how fine I am. The doc was worrying for no reason."

"Ah!" Sayid smiled. "I'm sorry to have bothered you."

"Yes, ah, and you didn't. In fact, you were the star of my dream." Sleep had to have destroyed his good sense. Still there was no harm in asking. "Unless you wanna give me a hand with this, why don't you go bother someone else?" Sawyer raised his eyebrows, challenging the other man.

Sayid looked around the beach, then back at Sawyer. "Not unless you want to put on a show."

Right, people were awake, more proof that they were trying to ruin Sawyer's life. "We could sneak somewhere..." Oh god, one wet dream and he had turned into a horny teenager.

Sayid laughed. "They would probably follow us, thinking that we're trying to hurt each other."

"Probably." Sawyer fell back on his back, a hand under his head to support it.

Sayid stood up. "Get some rest. We start training in the morning, before the sun gets too hot."

"Training? When did that happen?" Sawyer asked confused.

Sayid crouched next to Sawyer, his hand on Sawyer's shoulder. "I told you I don't want you to die. Besides-" Sayid cocked his head and locked gaze with Sawyer. "-if we run far enough, we won't have company."

Sawyer grinned. Maybe not all the gods were against him.


End file.
